


Rabble Drabbles

by Drazyrohk



Series: Stupid Sexy Roommates [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Harmless Pranks, Licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles because my room mates are assholes. I say that with all the love in my heart.</p>
<p>Ranging from ridiculous to absolutely absurd, this is where you'll find all the silly and amusing things they ask me to write about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabble Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write something with Grimlock and the WORST person possible
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Characters: Grimlock, Huffer, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker
> 
> Notes: This was heavily influenced by that hilarious video with the guy in the sinking kayak.

Wheeljack turned the lab upside down and couldn't find it anywhere. He was SURE he had put it right next to his stack of data pads containing the schematics of his latest series of inventions, but when he got to the lab that morning, it was gone. 

Everyone he asked said they hadn't seen it. He got a lot of funny looks when he described exactly what it was he was looking for, but he didn't pay that much mind. He had certainly made stranger things than this.

Speaking of stranger things, he was met with the sight of one as he exited the lab later that day to get some fuel. Ratchet had become diligent in reminding the engineer to refuel and recharge, seeing as Wheeljack often got very carried away with his work. 

Grimlock was laying in the hallway, on the floor, his tail swishing back and forth in eager happiness. He grinned up at Wheeljack in his own way, letting out a pleased rumble. 

“Hello there, Grim. What're you doin' down there?” Wheeljack said with a chuckle. 

“Wheeljack, help meeee...” A small voice issued forth from somewhere... beneath the Dinobot? “This has never happened before and I don't know what to doooo.” 

It sounded an awful lot like Huffer. Wheeljack would recognize that whine anywhere. 

“Uh...” Rubbing his helm, Wheeljack looked around, then crouched down to see if he couldn't catch a glimpse of the mini bot.

Ah, there he was. Pinned beneath Grimlock's stubby little arms. Covered in something sticky and looking extremely disturbed, Huffer stared at Wheeljack with desperate optics. 

“Wheeljack.” Huffer pleaded, the engineer having to quickly stifle a laugh. Wheeljack stood up, folding his arms and contemplating. Grimlock was still wagging his tail, and his optics seemed curiously bright. 

“I think I get it.” Wheeljack said as if to himself. “I was wonderin' what happened to it.” 

Grimlock shifted his weight and Huffer attempted to crawl away from him with a whimper and a groan. Looking down at the mini bot, Grimlock grabbed hold of him again and rubbed his face all over Huffer's frame. 

There was a not so subtly stifled cackle from around the corner, Wheeljack rolling his optics at the sound of it. 

“Oh noooo, no, no AAAAuuuuugggh!” Huffer wailed, Grimlock now curled around him like a cat with a toy. 

“Er, Huffer, what's that on your frame?” Wheeljack asked, spying more of the sticky substance clinging to Huffer's front as Grimlock flipped him over onto his back. 

“BLEeeeeeh, Aauuuuuggggh!!” Huffer cried in response, throwing his head back as Grimlock began licking him rather vigorously. “Wheeljack, do something!” 

Around the corner, there was the sound of someone falling over, and two voices laughing rather hysterically. Sure enough, the Autobots' very own twin demons were there, watching with glee. Both of them were laughing so hard that washer fluid was pooling in their optics and they were clutching their middles. 

“So, you two are the ones that took my Dino-nip?” Wheeljack asked, turning to face them and trying very hard not to join them in their laughter. “I mean, I'm glad it works, but-”

“Him Huffer taste good.” Grimlock said cheerfully, Huffer's wailing only increasing in volume as the Dinobot resumed his eager licking.

**Author's Note:**

> So my room mates and I talk a lot about hilarious situations that could occur anywhere, anytime and to anyone. I often get told "you should write a story where _____" so I decided to indeed start writing said stories!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I'm going to enjoy writing them!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! 
> 
> http://drazyrohk.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post mostly food, cats, fandom stuff, plenty of Transformers and anything else that amuses me, excites me or makes me smile.


End file.
